Where'd We Go?
by Nyssa Ravenswift
Summary: Me 'n my friends go to ME..Wait! Don't run away! NOT a mary sue 'n some MAJOR plot changes
1. Glowing Books and Portallike thingies

Where'd We Go?  
  
"___"-normal speaking +___+-thoughts *___*- describing actions /____/-Elvish ~~~~~~~~~~~ - scene change ( )- author's notes, not part of the story  
  
Basic Plot: Me and my friends (Caley, Peggy, Rowan, Jill, Hannah and Joey) get dropped into a certain thought-to-be-fantasy-world. We're older in this story- 'bout grade 12.  
  
CHAPTER ONE-Glowing Books and Portal-Like-Thingies  
  
::Ding-dong:: The doorbell rang. Jacqui raced out of the room where all her guests but one were hanging out. She opened the door to see Caley standing there. Jacqui: "Caley you made it! Great! Now everyone's here!" Caley: "You didn-" "SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHRRRRRIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Jacqui and Caley exchanged looks before pelting into the living room. Jacqui's guests were all standing there, and her friend Peggy looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Jacqui & Caley: "What the hell was that?" Peggy: "Th-that book is glowing!" Jacqui and Caley looked at the aforementioned book then grinned at each other. This had happened before. Last time, they got to visit Hogwarts for a day. Then they had gotten bored and came home. Caley: "What book is it?" Jacqui: "I dunno. It's glowing too brightly to tell." Suddenly, everything started to swirl around them and they started to fall through a portal-like thingy. Caley: "Right on! Let's goooooo!" Jacqui: "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Peggy: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Make it stop! Make it stop!" They all landed with a thump on their butts in the middle of a balcony. Jacqui:*groans* "We have GOT to figure out a softer landing method. JOEY! GET THE HECK OFF!" Joey: "I can't! Yo Hannah! MOVE YOUR BUTT!!" Hannah:*sweatdrops* "Heh-heh, sorry Joey!" ^_^; Rowan: *slightly muffled due to the fact that Jill is on top of her* "Where are we anyways?" At that, they all untangle themselves and stand up to see a bunch of people staring at them, frozen in the exact position they had obviously been in before the teenagers had fallen from the sky. **************************************************************************  
  
Bet yah can't tell where they are! Ok, so it's sort of obvious -_-; Bwa ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! We get to cause chaos! ^_^ Ok, now I feel sort of sorry for the original characters _; Oh well! ^_~ 


	2. WWHOOPPIIEE! Annoying old guys and prett...

CHAPTER TWO-WWHHOOPPIIEE!!!!!! Annoying Old Guys, and Pretty Dresses  
  
Jacqui and her friends (except Jill and Rowan) had HUGE grins on their faces. They had just figured out where they were and were extremely happy. Jacqui, Caley, Peggy, Hannah and Joey: "WWHHOOPPIIEE!!!!!! We're in MIDDLE EARTH!!!" (the five of us are Lord of the Rings FREAKS) Rowan: "Oh....joy?" Jill: "Why is this a good thing?" Caley:*inches up behind Frodo, who was still frozen from shock in the position of holding up the One Ring, and grabs the Ring from him* "YOINK!!!" *now running around and bumping into people who are trying to stop her* "Mwa ha ha ha haaa!! Hey, get out of my way, you morons! I'm not gonna actually steal the Ring, I just wanna hold it!" Jacqui:*rolls her eyes in exasperation* "BAD CALEY!! Give the Ring back to Frodo! NOW! " Pouting, Caley did so. Then, Jacqui and Caley walked over to Elrond, who is talking to Gandalf. They bowed. The two really-old-males turned to them. Elrond: "I am presuming you come from another world. Is this true?" Jacqui: "Yup." Caley: "Got a problem with that, oh-one-who-is-REALLY-bugging-me-already?" Elrond: +The chosen warriors are a bunch of kids in weird clothes?+ "Alright, oh-kids-who-wear-really-odd-clothes, you're not gonna like this, but you were sent here by the Valar to help on a Quest-" Caley: "Really? We get to go on the Quest with the Fellowship? WWHHOOPPIIEE!!!!!! Legolas shall be mine!" *hisses at other females near the blonde Elf* Legolas: "/Nial carrinths mieln aswe minew?/" Caley: "Say wha?" Jacqui:*grins at Legolas* "/Floen carranth shakre?/" (translation: Can I tell her?) Legolas:*nods* Jacqui: "He said: 'the beautiful one likes me?', Caley." Caley squealed with delight and immediately tackled Legolas and glomped him. Rowan:*glares at Elrond* "Hang on a minute here. Why do we have to go? I don't wanna!" Elrond: "Because I'm the frustratingly annoying guy who tells everyone what to do but never does anything himself." *shudders* +besides, I'm so afraid of those orcs+ "My servants will take you to get changed, then I expect you to come to the dinner meeting in my study." Girls: "We get to where Elvish clothes? WWHHOOPPIIE!!!!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the room where the girls are getting changed:  
  
Their are six dresses that are identical except the colour are laid out. The other girls are watching Jacqui, who is thinking. Jacqui: "Ok, Rowan wears the powder blue one, Caley, the violet, Peggy, the crimson, Jill, the periwinkle, and I'll wear the mahogany." Once they were changed, the girls went across the hall to collect Joey, then they all headed down to Elrond's study. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
^_^ I'm so proud of myself! Not chaotic enough for yah yet? Just you wait! By the time I'm finished, you'll pity the inhabitants of Middle Earth, even Sauron and Saruman. He he heeeeeeee! ^_^ 


	3. Hot Guys, An Evil Demon and A CHange of ...

CHAPTER THREE- Hot Guys, An Evil Demon and A Change of Races  
  
The kids from our world entered Elrond's study in a cluster. Hannah, Jacqui and Caley immediately went on edge. Jacqui: "Can you feel it, too?" Caley: "Yes. Something's not right." Hannah:*yells and points at Arwen* "Aaaah! Evil fire demon!"*grabs a bucket of water and tosses it at Arwen, who fizzles and goes out* Elrond: "Well, since you defeated her, I guess you can have this." *hands her the Evenstar* Hannah: "Cool, Thanks!" As Hannah put the pendant on, a bright flash issued from the gem and surrounded the teenagers. When it subsided Hannah was a half-Elf, Jacqui, Caley and Joey were Elves, Rowan and Peggy were Hobbits, and Jill was a ginger Tabby with white wings. Frodo:*staring at Peggy* "Whoah! She's one hot hobbit!" Peggy lunged at Frodo and proceeded to hug him so hard he couldn't breathe. Legolas walked over to Caley and put an arm around her waist. Aragorn stared at Hannah for a minute then blushed and looked away. Joey: "Ok, so three of you get your favourite character, but I don't get a hot chick? Not fair." An image of an extremely gorgeous elven maiden flashed through Jacqui's mind. She grinned at Joey. Jacqui: "Just you wait for Lothlorien." Joey looked at Jacqui, puzzled, as Elrond motioned for everyone to sit down. Elrond then called for his sons to come in. As the twins Elladan and Elrohir entered, Jacqui felt Caley, who was sitting beside her, poke her arm. Caley: "There's a couple hotties for you." Jacqui then took a good look at the twins. They were very good looking. They weren't identical twins, however. Elrohir had dark brown hair and green eyes and tan skin, while Elladan had hair so black it shone blue and ice blue eyes and pale skin. Both greeted Aragorn like a brother and turned to look at the new arrivals. Elladan smiled at them and nodded politely, but saved surveying them and learning more about them for later. Elrohir smiled as well but could not help staring at Jacqui for a second. He then quickly turned away. She was too busy making friends with the Fellowship to notice. Elrond: "My sons will be going with you on the quest. Elladan will be coming and going, but Elrohir will be with you always." Peggy:*murmurs to Rowan* "That wasn't in the book." Joey: "Maybe Tolkien liked the number nine. He didn't include us either." Gandalf: "What was that?" Rowan:*sweatdrops* "Nothing!" ^_^; Caley: +Looks like we won't be able to rely on the book for this one! I'll have to remember to tell everyone not to give away that we know the gist of what's gonna happen.+ **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooh! Plot twists and romance! Chaos starts soon! Haha ha heeeeeeeeeeeee tee hee giggle *snicker*. Oooooooookay. I'm sane. Uh- huh, yeah. ^_^; 


End file.
